Clary and the Spider
by jemsrwe
Summary: Clary has a run in with a spider while drawing one early morning, will she be able to kill it, or will Jace have to step in and help? ONE SHOT


**A/N So its like 4:12 in the morning right now, and this is based on an actual experience. Except for the Jace POV, the Clary POV is all me, except I was reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI :'(**

* * *

><p>Clary and the Spider<p>

Clary POV

All I was doing was drawing, that's it, and that's when I saw something huge and black move against the white carpet on the institutes bedroom floor. I grabbed a spare book off the nightstand, looked over at the carpet and saw a HUGE grass spider. I carefully aimed and the book landed right on it, thanks to my amazing shadowhunting skills. I hopped on the book, jumped on it, and scooted around on it, making sure that the spider was dead and wouldn't come back and possibly crawl in my mouth. I hopped back on my bed and carefully moved the book with my foot, but the stupid spider started scuttling across the floor! It didn't die! I grabbed another book off of the nightstand and threw it at it, truly freaking out now, why wouldn't it just DIE? So seven books tossed later, the spider was still alive, probably freaking out in the corner of my room, where a book would not reach.

I was freaking out, I couldn't get off the bed to go get help, I couldn't get a book over there, I didn't want to look at the thing, but I had to look at it to assure me that it wouldn't move and get any closer to the bed. Thinking to myself I devised a plan. The spider was the far wall away from the door, I would just hop off my bed and run into Jace's room... but then running into Jace's room would look to him that I couldn't even kill a single spider. So I made a different plan. I took off the blanket from the bed, careful not to let it hit the floor, and made a circle around me, so I could just fling the blanket off the bed if the spider got on the bed, and if I had to do that, it should make enough noise to wake SOMEONE up. I looked at the clock, it was only 3:30 am, grabbed a book of the nightstand, and sat back in the protection of the blanket circle and stared at the stupid spider that refused to die.

JACE POV

I woke up to the sound of something being thrown at the floor and terrified noises coming from Clary's room. I sprung out of bed, grabbed the closest weapon and ran to the room right next to mine. I eased the door open just to see a spider in the corner and Clary sitting in the middle of her bed, with a blanket in a circle around her, and a book in her hands ready to throw at the spider if it would move from its hiding place. I laughed a little to myself, and eased the door open just a little more to watch the show. I secretly hoped that the spider would move so I could see what she would do. So I stood there, for a good thirty minutes before the spider moved again. Clary shrieked, threw the book, went for another book, shrieked again, threw it and still kept missing the spider, which was scuttling its way to the door, which is where Clary saw me, a blush creeping up on her face. The spider was in stepping distance, but I didn't step on it, I wanted to see what Clary would do.

"JACE STEP ON IT!" She shrieked.

The spider stopped in its tracks, and was just standing, or sitting, whatever spiders did when they were still, like it was waiting for the verdict of either it would live or it would die.

"But, what if I don't want to?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"JACE!" She shrieked again, the book she was holding she tossed trying to hit the spider I didn't step on but it missed and the loud noise sent the spider scurrying away from the book.

"JACE KILL IT!" She screamed this time.

"What's the magic word?" I said dauntingly, this was so much fun.

"PLEASE! PLEASE JUST KILL IT!"

"Thank you!" and I walked a little bit down the hall, and stepped on the spider, ending its life. I snickered, why could Clary not just get up and step on it?

I walked back into Clary's room to see that she had not relaxed at all from her position on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"There could be more, if I get off the bed, they could come and attack me," she whispered.

I full out laughed at that, she wasn't afraid of killing demons but she couldn't kill a single spider, and now she couldn't get off the bed for fear of the spiders _attacking _her.

"Clary that's ridiculous." I walked further into her room. "See, no spiders are attacking me."

"I know, but still, I'm freaked out, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep."

"It's a really stupid reason to be freaked out, and why would you just not get up and kill the spider with your feet? It would have been much easier than throwing, or trying to throw a book at it."

"I couldn't get up and kill it with my feet because I didn't have any shoes!" She said it like it were the most obvious answer.

"Um, I killed it with bare feet," I said confused at why her eyes started bugging out of her head.

"GET OFF MY BED!

* * *

><p>"<p>

"Why?" I asked confused.

"YOU HAVE SPIDER GUTS ON YOUR FEET!" And with that she started pushing me off the bed.

"Fine, fine, I'm going!" I said stepping out of the door.

"Oh and Jace," she said stopping me.

"Yea?"

"Thanks for killing the spider."

"No problem, that's one of the best boyfriend in the worlds duties." And with that I walked out and went to go get these spider guts off of my feet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know its a stupid ending, but hey, I'm like really tired, but I can't sleep because I'm freaking out about spiders, I HATE SPIDERS! Just an hour ago I was reading up on my bed and I saw this black thing race across my carpet and then stop, I wasn't scared when I saw it was a spider, I tossed a book on it, stepped on the book, lifted the book and the spider was still alive, that's when I started freaking out. Seven tossed books later the spider was cowering in the corner. I jumped off my bed and had to wake up my mom to kill it. And now I can't sleep, so here is this fanfiction that probably makes no sense. **

**Hit that amazingly awesome review button and tell me what you think! **


End file.
